


🏰 Let's Put "Childhood Bestfriends" In Air Quotes 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Backround Intrulogical, Backround Remus, Character Arc, Commoner Virgil and Prince Roman, Fantasy AU, Implied Murderous Thoughts, Look at my account for the chapters, M/M, Mugging, Multiple chapters, One True Pairing, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Series, Ship, Swearing, Swordfighting, Thinking About Blood And Execution, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unsymapthetic Characters, and I oop-, enemies to lovers AU, fight, otp, royal au, they were uploaded seperately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " What, you're not going to say anything like it's not your fault we're stranded with nothing to help fend ourselves?! I just... urgh why did I even need to come with you? If I just stayed back home, I wouldn't have nearly died because of you!" Virgil argued before punching the boy's face. The prince landed on a pile on the floor as he rubbed his cheek. The boy's face was filled with an unmeasurable amount of fear but something else replaced. Something which looked he was trying to repress.Unfortunately, tensions are already rising on their journey to the neighbouring Kingdom of Sartious. Roman has used his status as the heir to the throne to make himself look like a fairytale hero but when his true feelings are shown, who would have thought he would be more like his brother than people thought?It not required to read the rest of the chapters to read this part but it would be more enjoyable as you would understand the whole story!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: What They Found On The Way [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	🏰 Let's Put "Childhood Bestfriends" In Air Quotes 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> I've actually been getting into the territory of writing longer fanfictions and currently one has taken up most of my time, around 3 days for planning it! We're getting closer and 1/4 through of actually writing it and oh boy, will it likely be the longest I've done! Though, I've been writing a lot of What We Found On The Way and I'm planning to finish it as I have a lot of chapters already written and releasing them slowly. I'm quite pleased how it's turned out so far but I didn't mean to make Roman originally so unsympathetic so oop-
> 
> Word Count: 1,155 Words
> 
> Character Count: 6, 397 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 4 Minutes and 12 Seconds

Virgil made his way to the correct stable this after he made his way to the larger "wrong" stable and was greeted by threatening for someone to slit his throat with his sword. Instead of being greeted with death, he was greeted at the smaller stable at the edge of the Castle was a young, handsome boy. He was wearing steel armour with the symbol of his kingdom embedded into the shoulder of the metal. 

"Stand back foul beast!" The boy threatened as he drew his shining sword, his eyes locking onto the innocent boy. Roman quickly moved towards the boy with the sword ending up only a few centimetres from the blacksmith's nose. Virgil did not take the threat seriously due to hearing about the prince's "interesting" attempts at sword fighting and decided to have a little fun with him. Virgil chuckled as he smirked at the boy with a confused expression appearing on the prince's face. Virgil pointed the sword downwards to the ground using his free hand.

" Well, unfortunately, this foul beast isn't too scared of a little prince," Virgil smirked. " There's no reason to get so scared about little old me, I'm just your childhood best friend or whatever your mother called me," Virgil said and adding air quotes around," Childhood Bestfriends,".

Flustered, Roman put his sword away before trying to recover his stance on the situation. "Well then... it's good that you aren't fazed by simple combat then!" The prince said. Roman awkwardly chuckled before he turned to the landscape beside him.

" Over there is where our journey begins, we'll follow the dirt path in the countryside before we have to decide what to do with the forest," He explained as he dusted something that must have been invisible off of his shirt. 

This boy was certainly going to be interesting.

The two were making good progress across the land and they were far away from the city in the centre of the kingdom. The rolling hills of the countryside was a new sight to Virgil with him only entering a few distant villages in his lifetime. Roman seemed extremely excited and personally greeted any cows he came across in the neighbouring fields. He very much was like a child who was going to a new village with his mother.

As the two were enjoying their journey, they noticed a figure in the distance. While Virgil was on his guard, he assumed this to be some kind of a passing merchant due to seeing others. When they only a few footsteps from the man, he unexpectantly pulled out his archer's bow and aimed at them.

" Make a single movement and this arrow will go straight through your throats!" The man threatened as he circled the boys with a few moments of uncomfortable eye contact. Instinctively, Virgil tried to grab his sword from his leather satchel but the touch of Roman's hand stopped him. " Roman what are you doing-" Virgil yelled as he tried to use his free hand before Roman pushed him to the ground. 

" I can deal with this myself!" Roman complained as he took out his sword to face his attacker. "Roman are you fecking brainless?!" Virgil screeched as he tried to get himself off of the ground. But, another face rushed into his view as it forced him to the ground. It swiftly flipped him over. His face was submerged into the dusty road as he felt his hands being tied together.

He tried screaming like a hawk but that did not affect.

From all of the chaos, he could hear the struggling noises of Roman with a sword clashing to the ground. Why did that brainless idiot think he could take on someone trying to murder them on his own? Does he think Virgil was something to be protected? Well I'm not, I have more experience than the brainlet has ever gotten in his life. 

Oh god, his fight against Lady Apollus. The one who was mocked for years after he ran away crying after 5 minutes from a cut? Why did he ever trust him to defend himself? If only if he defended himself faste-

He felt his crossbow and other things from his outfit being removed from uncomfortably cold hands. After a long time, he heard a short silence before it was interrupted. " If any of you go to any guards in the towns, I swear you won't even last a few weeks before we find you," He threatened before he felt the ropes on his hands being cut. He heard quick running and Virgil quickly picked himself up.

The men were already far off into the distance carrying most of the boy's weapons. Virgil turned to the prince who was stripped of his sword with a wave of rage.

" Excuse me, what in Concordia's name were you thinking?!" Virgil screeched as he pulled Roman's collar towards him. " You think all because you were a fecking prince, you could take on a bunch of people trying to mug us? How smart you fecking bitch!" Virgil argued as the prince stayed quiet.

" What, you're not going to say anything like it's not your fault we're stranded with nothing to help fend ourselves?! I just... urgh why did I even need to come with you? If I just stayed back home, I wouldn't have nearly died because of you!" Virgil argued before punching the boy's face. The prince landed on a pile on the floor as he rubbed his cheek. The boy's face was filled with an unmeasurable amount of fear but something else replaced. Something which looked he was trying to repress.

" You dare threaten your future king like this?" Roman said quietly with something growing in his usually bright eyes. " You punched me because I was trying to defend you? You're trying to make me the bad guy?" Roman said with a louder volume before laughing. " You sir... should be the one sorry for hurting someone like me who could have murdered you and made your family watch it!" Roman screamed. " Are you that careless? You probably would like your family watching the life run out of your eyes as his blood drips all over the execution block, what a sight!" Roman yelled, waving his arms about which was accompanied by a burst of threatening laughter. " How funny, I would have loved to see those people murders you right there, right now! You deserve it from how much a fucking dick you've been to the royal family!" The Prince said with a threatening venom buried deep into his voice.

" You deserve to feel every sliver of pain that your body can handle,"

" True childhood friends huh, what a laugh? If that was true, I swear on my mother's life I would laugh as you were stabbed with a knife in front of the whole kingdom," Roman said before he stormed off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
